Hinata's Critical Mission
by Bobcat946732
Summary: When Hinata gets a mission that could mean the end of her days as a ninja, It's up to her and Naruto to try and complete it. New friends will be made, old ones lost and only by sticking together will they be able to survive. some HXN M for saftey. cp6 out
1. Updates, Info, and Questions

**_NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. CONTINUE TO NEXT PAGE FOR STORY _**

Okay. First off this isn't an actual chapter if you didn't know. This is just a page where I am going to post info for my story and may contain spoilers. Generally this is only going to be where I will answer any questions about my story, when I should have it updated and OC profiles. I was originally going to put this in my profile but I changed my mind and decided to put it here instead. Also for any questions. Feel free to either put them in the review or email me or pm-email.

**_POSSIBLE SPOILERS BELOW_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Updates

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure when the next chapter will be out since i am taking a break from writing this story. I do have an editor now. YEAH. So that is good. Nothing else to really say for updates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OC's Profiles

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kaichi Taya- _Ok he has made another small appearance and here is somes details about him. More to come later.

imagecage .net /uploads/cb0afd2e04. jpg

okay you see those bunch of words and numbers above. well if you want to see a pic of him copy and paste into the address bar and then delete the spaces. ^_^ yeah i beat the system. so what want to fight about.

Name: Kaichi Taya Age:25 Sex: Male Fav. Color: Green and black

Clothing: Wears plain green shorts, a plain green shirt with the sleeves cut off, black sandles, golden necklace, a full body coat(black with a cape, not buttoned up)

Looks: Has green hair (normal and facial), Two scars on his face(one on each cheek), wears a headband with a black rose on it, small green rose tattooed to his forehead, medium built, 6' tall

Some Minor Details: people say he looks strange with the clothing that he wears but he doesn't care, Naturally green hair

Home Village:??????????

Profile:??????????

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q and A

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Q: _Are you going to have any other main characters from the series involved?

_A: _Maybe. I am not sure if I am going to involve any one else but chances are I will.

Q:How many chapters do you plan to have in this story?

A:I am not 100% sure but maybe around 20-25. Rough estimate.

Q:Wow you take forever to post your chapters. What takes you so long?

A:Well to put it plainly. I am a lazy writer. I don't spend alot of time on the computar and what time i do spend. It's usually not writing. So it takes me a while. I already said I was sorry.

Q:These last couple chapters weren't that good. Are you going anywhere with this?

A:Yes I am! It's just, I needed to get out a couple crap chapters to work way for some things. It was the best i could do. I promise it will get into the main story line soon.


	2. A Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto but i do own this story and any OC's. This is a completely original story idea in the world of Naruto. Any similarity or relevance to another work is completely coincidental and i apologise.

**Authors Note1- **I am a very lazy writer and i don't have much time to write. i can only write on the weekdays due to work on the weekends and i have other things to do besides writing fan-fiction. so i may only get about one chapter out per week if that. i know this is long time to wait and i apologise in advance.

**Authors Note2- **One thing i believe is that if you have time to read a story you can review it. even if it is a simple OK or this sucks. that's all good. all reviews are appreciated but longer more detailed ones are more appreciated so please review if you are going to read. also any ideas or comments toward the story are fine. any ideas that you have to make it better or on something i could add or even a new storyline. there is no guarantee i will use it but i will give credit where credit is due so PLEASE REVIEW if your going to read it. i don't care how long it has been out, just please review the most current chapter or all of them if you prefer. If for any reason you wish to get in contact with me my email is in my profile. i don't generally check span so if it ends up in there i am sorry but i will not reply.

**Better Summary- **okay. this is pretty much a hinata fic. so any haters out there will prob. not like it. it takes place after sasuke left the village but before naruto went on his journey. i am going to try my best to keep there personalities the same but there is no guarantee. and as for hinata please don't review and say she isn't quiet or shy enough. i have only watched the English anime up to shortly before naruto leaves and from what i can tell hinata is quiet and shy but mostly only around naruto. other than that she generaly speaks her mind. this is rated M for safety. there will be some violence in later chapters and swearing

**Authors Note3- **I know about where i am going and whats going to happen and i can say it should be a long story. still any ideas or plot lines that you think i should add just tell me in a review or e-mail for my direct yes, no or maybe. no guarantee i will use it but i may consider. and finally for any grammar and spelling comments i tried my best to use the appropriate words and spellings.

Okay. my rant is out of the way so here is the story. i hope you enjoy it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun began to peak out over the horizon as nearly every bird in the Hidden Leaf Village began to sing as loud as they could, trying to tell everyone of the beautiful day that awaited them. The people of the Leaf began to roll and turn in bed, unable to escape those loud, wonderful and sweet sounds that pierced the walls of their homes, sounds that could be heard for miles upon miles, sounds that brought joy, love and happiness to peoples lives, sounds that could make even the most stubborn and cold-hearted person cry, and sounds that would be the beginning of one the worst days of a young woman's life.

"HINATA!" someone yelled from the door right outside of her room. She opened her eyes in her mind, trying to think who was yelling her name at this hour. _"It sounded like Neji, but why would he be waking me up this early?"_Hinata thought.

"HINATA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" he yelled a little louder. _"It is Neji." _She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her room. "It's already passed five. You're going to be late for. . . . " She put her pillow over her head and drowned out the last of Neji's words. _"Why in the world is he waking me up so early. It's Sunday and I have the day off from training. He probably still wants me to train anyway. Ugh, well I may as well get up. Now that I am awake, thanks to him."_

She through her pillow across the room and sat up in bed, beginning to stretch. After a semi loud yawn, she through her legs off the sides of her bed and stood up, nearly falling over in the process. _"I guess I am not as awake as I thought." _She giggled as she walked over to her window and thrust it open, feeling the light breeze blow through her hair. The birds were still happily singing away. _"It's such a beautiful sound, almost enchanting. Well, I guess getting up early does have its advantages. To be able too here the birds, makes it worth it. You can never hear them like this during the day due to all the commotion of the village." _She smiled as one of the smaller birds landed on a tree right outside her window. She held out her finger hoping it would come to her. It stared for a moment before letting out a chirp and then flying away toward the sun. She smiled once again and went to get dressed.

As she was leaving her room, she heard Neji doing his morning exercises in the training yard. _"I should go see what Neji wanted. It may have been important," _she looked toward the kitchen and smiled. _"But first I am going to get a little breakfast."_

She started toward the training grounds with a bowl of rice, eating it as she went. By the time she made it to the grounds she finished off most of it. She sat the bowl down and walked out to Neji who was too involved with his training to notice her. _"Wow. It is amazing that he can do this every day so early in the morning. He never takes a day off and is always working hard to make himself better than he already is," _She watched him for a moment._"He reminds me of Naruto-kun. Just like Neji he is always training to make himself better, never letting anything stand in his way and always pushing forward, no matter how hard a challenge was. Hmm," _She looked toward the ground._"But me on the other hand, I don't do nearly the amount of training they do. And I am no where near there level of strength. I want to be just like them, to be able to have their determination and skill, to not be A.. A failu. . . ."_

"Hinata?" She looked up quickly. Neji was looking at her with a questioning and stupefied look. "What are you still doing here? Didn't you have training early this morning with Kiba?" Neji asked confused. She just looked back at him with a blank face. Her eyes then widened.

"OH NO! I completely forgot about that," she said as she ran toward the entrance of the Hyuga estate. Neji closed his eyes and gave a little smirk before going back to own training.

"_Kiba is going to kill me for being this late. I said I would meet him at five-thirty and its already," _she took a quick glance at the sun's position. _"Going for seven, I can't believe I forgot something this important. And I was the one who made the training session." _She opened the door to the estate and headed for their meeting place in the forest. _"I thought it was strange for Neji to be waking me up this early. I completely forgot I even asked him to do it. Ugh. I am definitely not a morning person." _

Hinata made it to their designated training spot about seven minutes later. She took a minute to look around and see if Kiba was still there. There were signs that someone had been training recently, mainly a few broken trees and kunai laying around. _"It doesn't look like Kiba is still here. He probably did some training and when I didn't show up he must have left, can't say I blame him. It's been about two hours." _She looked toward the ground and let out a sigh. _"Well I might as well leave and see if Kiba is in town. If he is, I can apologize and see if he still wants to do some training."_

She began to walk out of the forest when someone through multiple kunai at her. She barely had any time to react but still nearly evaded them by jumping back and then pulling out one of her own kunai to block the rest, but she was moving too slowly and didn't know where the attack came from. _"This isn't good! I don't know where that attack came from and I barley dodged. If I don't find the attacker quick, it will be all over. I'll have to use my Byakugan!" _She took a quick glance around the area before putting her hands together and saying "Byaku . . . , " but she was too late. There was now a kunai directly on her throat, whoever it was had snuck up from behind her. _"That's it . . . It's all over for me. I am going to die. But . . . I can't die now. I still have so many things left to do with my life. So many dreams that I haven't made a reality and . . . I still have to tell Naruto-kun how I feel. I . . . I don't want to die."_

"Heheh," Hinata's eyes widened. This was it. She was going to die. All that was left was for the kunai to rip her throat open . . . but it never came. Instead the kunai was removed from her throat and she could hear chuckling. "You know Hinata. You would have been so dead. You never even put up a fight and that look on your face was absolutely priceless. Hahaha."

Hinata was in awe. She thought she was about to die and he was just laughing about it. _"I can't believe he would do something like that to me. I thought I was going to die!" _She turned around to see her almost killer on the ground just laughing away. _"Well it's nice to see he's enjoying himself." _Hinata was furious. She would have to thank of a way to get him back.

"How could you do that to me KIBA?" she said with emphasis on his name, but he wasn't paying attention. He was still on the ground laughing over what he would call a joke. "KIBA" she said to try and get his attention but to no avail. "KIBA." She said a bit louder this time. He managed to stop laughing, long enough to be able to glance up at her. He knew right away she was angry from the look on her face. He decided he should probably apologize or face her wrath.

"Okay, look Hinata. I'm sorry for scaring you like that but. . . . " He said as nicely as he could before Hinata cut him off.

"Scare me! I thought I was going to DIE. I was terrified, not scared and you were laughing about it. If I didn't dodge the kunai, I could have really been hurt!" She said in a very angry tone. Kiba was speechless. He had never seen Hinata like this. She was never angry and she was usually quiet, even around him.

"Okay, okay already. I guess that was a bit overboard but I said I was sorry and anyway. I was out here forever waiting for you to show up. I was just about to leave when I noticed you were coming. Since we came out here to train, I decided to hide and attack you with a couple of kunai. I knew you would be able to dodge them and the whole kunai on the throat thing. Well . . . that was just for fun." Kiba said trying to explain his actions. Hinata just stared at him for a moment before looking at the ground deep in thought.

"_Well, I did make him wait awhile for me. But still, he didn't have to do that. I really thought I was going to die. Then again we did come out here to train. And the kunai, even if they had hit me, it wouldn't have been vital." _Hinata kept in thought while Kiba stared back at her. He decided to say something before she finished thinking.

"Okay, listen Hinata. Why don't we just call it even and go start training?" He suggested. She looked back up at him and thought for a second before deciding that would be fair enough.

"All right then. Lets go train," She told Kiba. She couldn't hold a grudge on her teammate. Kiba was just happy that he got off so easy because if that were Shino in her place he would be in major trouble right now.

They decided to do A five hour training session before breaking for lunch at which time they said their goodbyes.

"See you later Hinata. We can train some more tomorrow if we don't get a mission." Kiba said while he left the forest to go get some lunch. Hinata waved goodbye to him until he was out of view. She had decided to stay in the forest and train a little while longer before going to get some lunch herself.

"_Kiba really put me through some training today, A lot more then usual. Probably because I made the training session. He must think that he is going too easy on me if I start to make training sessions now instead of him," _she sat on a nearby log looking up at the birds flying by when Shino crossed her mind. _"It's to bad Shino wasn't here instead of on a mission, so that he could help me train as well. Training goes so much better with three people instead of two, but I am still very grateful to Kiba for training with me. I will make it up to him somehow. I still can't believe I yelled at him like I did. That wasn't like me at all. I guess I will doubly make it up to him, even though he terrified me like he did. Lets see, he just left so I still may be able to catch him. I think I will buy him some lunch."_

Hinata began to try and catch up with Kiba but he was a lot farther ahead of her then she had first thought. She reached the end of the forest and still no Kiba. _"He must have already gone into town," _she thought while her stomach suddenly growled and made her blush even though no one was around. "_Well if I see him, I will treat him but right now I am going to go to Ichiraku's ramen stand Hopefully Naruto-kun will be there, but then again if he is there. What will I say to him? I don't want to get tongue tied or worse, faint," _she at the village for a moment before deciding._ "Well even if he is there he probably wont talk to me so it won't really matter." _She then headed off into the village toward Ichirakus.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Hokage's office **

Tsunade is sitting in her office awaiting for the just recently summoned Neji to arrive. "I hope he gets here soon. This can't wait too much longer," She said while sitting at her desk. About ten more minutes go by before. "DAMN," she yelled aloud while obliterating her desk to pieces with one hit. "Where the FUCK is HE!" she yelled. There was then a knock on her door. "Come in." She said in an angry tone. Neji then opened the door rather hesitantly and stayed in the doorway. After hearing Tsunade yell. He didn't want to get to close. Tsunade looked at Neji relieved that he had finally arrived "Ah Neji. It is about time."

Neji looked at what was left of the Hokage's desk wishing he had gotten here earlier. "What happened to your desk?" he asked already knowing it was her taking out her anger due to him being late.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. I have something much more important to discuss with you. Now close the door and have a seat."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata had just arrived at Ichiraku's. She looked around for a moment seeing if Naruto was there but it didn't appear like he was. She was about to go in when someone called her name from the distance.

"Hinataaa, heyyyyy. Hold on a minute." Said a very hyperactive ninja that she had just been looking for. He ran up next to her a little out of breath. "Hey Hinata. If you are going into Ichiraku's, lets both go in and eat together." Naruto said to her with a big smile that he always has.

"_Naruto-kun wants to . . . eat . . . with me. This is just like a dream come true." _She swallowed and took a deep breath before managing to get out an answer "Umm. . . well . . . okay." She said while pressing her fingers together and blushing.

"Great. Then lets go." Naruto answered back. He then proceeded to grab her hand and drag her in there. She was now on the verge of fainting. _"Naruto-kun is . . . holding my hand."_ She thought while her face grew as red as a tomato.

"Hey old man," Naruto said to Teuchi (the owner of the ramen stand) with a big smile, while still dragging Hinata behind him. Finally letting her go after he sat down. _"I'm not going to be able to take much more of this. Naruto-kun was holding my hand and he's going to eat with me. This is like a dream, but should I sit next to him. I want to but I don't know if I can handle it." _She decided to be brave and have a seat next to him even though that might be the end of her little lunch with Naruto.

"Oh, hi Naruto. The usual right? And what can I get for your friend here." Teuchi said with a big smile for his favorite customer.

"Yeah. The usual for me," he replied to Teuchi before looking over at Hinata. She almost lost it. "What do you want Hinata?"

She had to take a moment before the question even registered or the fact that he was talking to her. "What . . . oh me . . . I'll have . . . umm . . . miso please." Hinata said to Teuchi in a soft shy voice.

"All right. Coming right up." he replied to both of them before turning around and throwing a batch of fresh noodles in a pot to cook. Hinata looked over at Naruto. He had a huge grin on his face, like he had just won the lottery. They got their noodles a couple minutes later and Naruto's grin got even wider. Hinata couldn't help but smile and laugh when he dived right into the noodles not waiting for it to cool and burning his tongue. Even though only a couple minutes passed she was having the time of her life. _"Nothing could ruin this perfect moment."_

"So Hinata, I don't see you around the village much. Where do you go off to?" Naruto asked with a face full of noodles _"Except that." _She thought._ "Not a conversation. I had hoped that he would just eat with me and then leave. I didn't want him to talk because I can never talk back to him. Well I am just going to have to be brave." _Hinata looked him right in the eye and she knew she was in trouble.

"Well . . . umm . . . I . . . that is. . . ." She couldn't manage to form a full sentence but it didn't matter anyway because Naruto had turned away from her and his face was in his bowl. He was slurping it up like there was no tomorrow. Again. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that's all I got time for." he said after he finished slurping. "I have to get back to training. See you later old man. Bye Hinata. It was fun eating with you." he said and was gone before Hinata had a chance to open her mouth and try to form the word bye.

"Bye Naruto. Make sure you come back now." Teuchi said to an already long gone Naruto. Hinata finished up her ramen and said bye to Teuchi. It was time for her to also get back to training but before that she wanted to find Kiba to see if she could buy him lunch. _"His house is probably my best bet."_ She started off. _"I can't believe I actually managed to eat lunch with Naruto. That was great. To bad he had to leave so soon. Oh well. I am just happy to spend what time I can with him."_ She got to Kiba's house and knocked on the door but no one answered. _"It looks like everyone is gone." _She knocked again but still no answer._ Oh well. I will just have to bye him lunch some other time. I guess I will head back to the forest and train._" Hinata was just beginning to leave Kiba's when he popped out in front of her.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said. Hinata about jumped a mile. "What are you doing here? Looking for me right." Hinata did a double take before answering.

"Uh . . . yeah. I was wondering if I could buy you some lunch. I mean . . . For me yelling at you and . . . helping me train." She said kind of shyly. It was almost as if she was asking him out on a date.

"Lunch? Yeah sure, why not. I haven't eaten yet. Do you have any place in mind, cause I feel like getting dumplings?" he said without a second thought.

"Dumplings sound good to me." Hinata replied

"Lets go then." And with that said they left to find a dumpling shop. _"I am glad I found him. Well, he actually found me but either way I am happy. It's the least I can do for him since he helped me train today."_

They found a good stand about four minutes later and ordered some dumplings before sitting down. Hinata took a quick glance at Kiba. _"He seems to be really enjoying himself even though he is just eating dumplings." _She smiled and took a bite of hers. Kiba looked over at Hinata this time.

"Well. You seem to be enjoying yourself," Hinata looked back up at Kiba and he gave her a smile. She returned it. They finished eating their dumplings in silence due to neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Kiba finally broke it.

"Hey Hinata. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked while looking at her with sad yet serious eyes.

"Uh . . . no. I don't mind. Go ahead." She replied before looking toward the ground. _"I wonder what he's going ask. He doesn't normally ask me if he can ask something. He just goes right out and asks." _She took another quick glance at him. He was also staring at the ground now.

"Well. It's about . . . your life. I mean. . . ." She looked back at him once again. _"He looks like he is at a loss for words." _She thought

"I just wanted to know about . . . what happened when you were younger. About the Hyuga estate I mean . . . you were the heiress, weren't you?" Kiba asked rather hesitantly.

Hinata just stared at the ground not really enthusiastic about the conversation subject. _"We never have talked about my younger days as the heiress. It's just natural that Kiba would be curious but I wish he had asked something else." _She thought."Yes," she said rather blandly. "I was the heiress but . . . not anymore."

Kiba looked at her with a sad smile. "What happened? I mean," he took a moment to thank his words through not wanting to offend her. "You were the first daughter of the head. That's how it works right. The first born becomes heir or heiress."

Hinata just continued to stare at the ground not really sure how to answer his question. She didn't really like to talk about her younger days what with her father pretty much abandoning her and the kidnapping. It was really tough for her. "Well . . . that's generally how it works . . . but my father didn't thank I was . . . good enough. So he left me under the care of Kurenai sensai, not caring what became of me. He valued my sister much more than me and so my sister became the heiress in my place." She said with overwhelming sadness.

Kiba looked back at the ground as well. He wished he had not asked. He didn't like to bring up her past because he knew it was a rough subject but he wanted to know what had happened. "I'm sorry Hinata." he said apologetically. "I didn't know . . . But that's not right," Kiba had become a bit angry now. "To just abandon your own kid like that. Who does he thank he is!?" Kiba stood up with his fist clenched. "That just makes me so mad!"

Hinata stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, still looking at the ground. Kiba glanced over surprised. "Thanks for your concern Kiba but don't worry about it. That happened along time ago and I am closer with my father now then I was then. He respects me a lot more for who I am." She said before looking at Kiba and giving him a fake smile. He knew she was faking it but he returned a smile of his own and nodded.

"Well Hinata I'm going to have to get going. Lady Hokage gave me a mission a while back that I have been trying to put off but she got on my case and said she would put me back in the academy if I failed it." he said imitating the Hokage. "I will see you tomorrow sometime right."

Hinata smiled and nodded and Kiba did the same before heading off to do whatever his mission was. Hinata sat back down not sure what she wanted to do. _"I don't really want to go back to the forest and train now, not in the mood I'm in." _She looked around hoping to find some idea of what to do before standing up. _"I guess I will just head back home for now. Maybe I can help Neji." _And with that thought in mind she started off to her home.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back in The Hokage's office**

"Are you serious Lady Hokage," Neji said boiling with anger at what she had just told him. "But that's preposterous. They can't do that. They don't have the authority."

"That's what I thought," Tsunade said agreeing with Neji's statement. "But they pulled up some really old records about previous agreements and lawful terms. It's completely out of my hands. There is nothing I can do." She said turning around in her chair and staring at the birds flying by.

"There must be something that you can do. I mean you are the Hokage. They can't just do this without your permission" he said furiously. Tsunadejust looked at him and shook her head.

"The only thing I can do is send more Ninja with her." Neji looked at her with a pleading look. She knew right away what he was thanking. "Neji I'm sorry but you can't go. You already have a mission to deal with, and there are no other ninjas available that could go. As I said, this is completely out of my hands." Neji just stared, not believing what had just happened. He started to leave the office, when she called back to him. "Listen Neji. I know you are upset but don't do anything that you might regret. And also, I forbid you to tell her anything that I have just told you. I have to be the one to give her the details of what has happened. Now, if you could please go and tell her that I have summoned her." Neji just looked back and bowed before leaving her office furious with what has happened. "I'm sorry Neji but this is something that Hinata will have to do on her own."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note4- **Okay. so this is the first chapter and a little boring but hey most stories are in the first few chapters. i am going to try and make every chapter about the same length so you know what to look forward to. PLEASE REVIEW. thanks.


	3. A Sparring Afternoon

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto but i do own this story and any OC's. This is a completely original story idea in the world of Naruto. Any similarity or relevance to another work is completely coincidental and i apologise.

**Authors Note1**-Okay here is chapter 2. I am sorry it took so long to pfut up but i had other things to do. I will try and get the third chapter up sooner. Thank you for the reviews fmanerd50 and MariLovesNaruto. For anyone who is reading this far then you know my about rant in the 1st chapter so please read and review. Any ideas on for the story or how i can improve are greatly appreciated.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata had just arrived at the estate and went to the training yard, hoping to see Neji there but he was gone. _"He must have left for a mission or something. He is usually here this time of day. Hmm. I guess I'll just go to my room and take a nap. Not much else to do without a training partner and I hate to train alone." _She started off to her room when Hanabi came out from a corner and they bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan," Hanabi said while bowing. "I should have been more careful. Are you okay?" Hinata looked at her for a moment. _"She is being awfully nice. That's not like her at all."_

"Yeah. I'm fine . . . don't worry about it." She said in her kind, soft voice. _"Wait a minute. I wonder if Hanabi would train with me. I mean it's a long shot . . . but I guess it wont hurt to ask." _Hanabi was already walking away from her figuring there was no reason to stay. "Hanabi-chan . . . hold on a moment please." She turned to look at Hinata.

"Yes. What is it? I said I was sorry." Hanabi didn't like to talk with her sister if she didn't have to.

"Well . . . that is . . . if you're not too busy. Would you mind training with me?" she asked shyly. Hanabi smiled at the question.

"What do you mean, like a practice battle?" she chuckled at the idea. "Come on Hinata. You know that I can't train with you. I mean, I am only a student at the academy and you are full-fledged Ninja. I don't think that would be very fair." She smiled an even wider smile. "For you that is." She said under her breath. She knew her sister could read lips. Hinata just looked at her well aware of what she said but acted like she didn't. "And besides, I train with father. There is no need for me to train with you."

"Well I see being the heiress has made you a lot more confident," Hinata said angrily at her last comment. She decided she would play her sister's game. "I think you are just afraid that you will lose." Hanabi's smile left with those remarks. It was her turn to be angry.

"I am not afraid to lose to a worthless failure of a ninja like you." She said putting emphasis on the word failure as her smile returned. She knew just how to push Hinata to get her depressed and indeed the words cut deep. Hinata just looked at the ground about ready to cry. She hated being called a failure and it was even worse, having been called it by her own family. She often thought of herself as one but it still hurt every time someone said it.

"We are sisters' Hanabi. How could you say something like that?" She said, holding back the tears. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of her.

"I am only speaking the truth of what you really are. You can train all you want and pretend to be a ninja but we both know that you are indeed a worthless fail. . . ."

"Hanabi! That is enough!" They both jumped at their father's harsh voice. He had snuck up behind them.

"Father! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there." Hanabi said getting on her knees and bowing. Hinata just stared at him not knowing what to think. She was happy that he was there to stop Hanabi's words but also unhappy of what he would say to her since she didn't stick up for herself. "So. . . . father. Umm . . . how long have you been here for?" Hanabi asked as innocently as she could, wanting to know how much trouble she would be in.

Hiashi looked down at his daughter with eyes that could kill. "Long enough," Hanabi looked back at the ground knowing that there was no hope for her. "Hanabi. I thought I had taught you better then this. To treat your own sister like that is unthinkable," he said in a commanding voice which made her cringe. He looked over at Hinata who also put her head down not wanting to here his words. "And Hinata, Why don't you stick up for yourself? That is what your doing all this extra training for isn't it. To better your own abilities so that people won't call you a failure. So that you won't consider yourself a failure. Hinata, I have to admit you have come along way since your childhood. A lot farther than I could have ever imagined. Don't let words discourage you and I want you to start sticking up for yourself from now on." Hinata took the words to heart. _"He's right. I am doing all this extra training to make myself better but. . . ." _

"Hinata," she looked at him again. "You said you wanted to train with Hanabi right? Well I think that it is a great idea. You can both test your current abilities on each other. Lets go to the training yard." He had a big grin on his face as he walked by the sisters. They stared at each other for a moment before rushing into the yard.

They took their stances as Hiashi sat on the floor with some hot tea. They glared at each other trying to intimidate the other. Neither was excited fight but they both had the same reasons too win. So that they could prove how strong they were not only to there father but to each other. "I want both of you to only use the Hyuga Gentle Fist style without Byakugan. The first with two successful hits wins" the sisters nodded and Hiashi raised his hand. They watched it carefully waiting for the signal to start.

"Begin." He said, lowering his hand. They darted at each other both wanting the first strike to try and impress their father. Hanabi managed to attack first with a quick palm thrust to the heart but Hinata easily knocked it away and countered with her own. Hanabi was completely off guard and the attack landed knocking her down.

"Oww." She said, grabbing her chest. She looked up at Hinata and chuckled. "I see you're pretty determined," she got back up to her feet. "But I won't let my guard down again." She readied her stance and waited for her sister to attack. Hinata only smiled at this.

"I am much stronger person now sister, then I was back then. Maybe not as strong as I want to be but . . . I'm strong enough where I am happy with who I am." Hanabi just glared at her, angry at her burst of confidence but she kept her stance. Hinata glared back "Prepare yourself, my sister. I wont hold back."

"Fine with me. It will just prove how much stronger I am when I beat you." Hinata was done talking and charged in determined more then ever too win. It was only a sparring match but to Hinata, if she could win it would prove that she has gotten stronger and that her training wasn't pointless. "Take This!" she yelled before sending a thrust directly at Hanabi's heart. This time however Hanabi was ready for it and she pushed it aside almost perfectly mimicking Hinata's block and then she countered in the same fashion but there was a flaw in her stance that Hinata couldn't pass up. She dodged and went for it with another thrust but before it connected she was struck by Hanabi.

"Ugh. What happened? Your stance . . . was off. My attack should have hit . . . before you had a chance to counter." Hinata said out of breath

"Hehehe. I did that purposely. We both use the same style and can determine what the other will do or at least should do. I used that to lure you into a trap and you fell for it. You saw the flaw in my stance and just had to attack. Never considering the possibility of a trap. And that my sister, is why I am better then you. I expect the unexpected. You just attack if you see an opening. Never thinking that your opponent has any kind of counter measure. Ninjas often leave themselves open so that they can lure out their attackers and strike them down. Those are two basic skills of being a ninja. Always have some kind of counter measure and don't take bait when it is obviously a trap."Hinata stared at her sister taking in the words.

"_She's right. Those are basic rules and I broke both. I just attacked her never thinking it could have been a trap and I had no counter measure planned. I have to admit. She is better then me but . . . I won't give up."_Hanabi had expected her speech to break her sister's confidence but she looked now, more confident then ever.

"I won't lose to use sister." Hinata said getting in her stance. Hanabi did the same.

"We will see." She threw another thrust that Hinata easily blocked. Hanabi had the same flaw as before and Hinata once again went for it. Hanabi smiled thinking the match was over. She did the same counter as before but this time Hinata blocked that one as well and proceeded with her own counter thrust. Hanabi was true to her word though and hadn't let her guard down. She blocked the attack and backed off. _"That was too close. If I didn't have all the special counter training with father, I would have lost." _She thought, glaring at her sister. "Close sister . . . but not close enough."

Hinata went in for the first attack this time which Hanabi blocked and countered with no problem. Hinata kept up with her though, not letting her guard down or falling for her sisters traps. After a few minutes of blocking and countering they were both reaching their physical limits.

"Listen sister. We are both running out of physical energy. So why don't we end it with one more attack?" Hanabi asked determined not to let her older sister show her up. Hinata nodded.

"That's fine with me." They each readied their stance's before going in with a palm thrust aimed at the others heart. Neither of them tried to block the other. It was all down to who could hit who first. "I won't lose!" they said in unison as only one of their attacks proceeded to hit its target. Hiashi smiled and gave a little chuckle at the outcome of the match. Hanabi fell to ground holding her chest in pain.

"_I did it. I. . .beat her." _Hinata smiled at the victory over her sister but also felt a little sad for her. She seemed like she was in a lot of pain. "I hope I didn't hit you too hard." She said worried. Hinata could never hold a grudge, especially against family. Hanabi stood up with her hand still clenched to her chest angry and ashamed that she lost but it didn't last too long.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I shouldn't have called you those things. I was out of place. You're not a failure as a ninja and you have become strong. Beating me proves that since I am more skilled then you."

Hinata was awestruck. She had never seen her sister seriously apologize to her. "Um . . . well . . . don't worry about it." She said smiling

Hiashi stood up and walked over to the girls. "That was a great sparring match. You each showed off the Gentle fist style almost perfectly. I am proud of both of you." They looked at their approving father gladly excepting the praise that he didn't give out too often. "Thank You." The sisters said in unison.

After the sparring match Hinata went to her room, still happy with her victory. _"I did it. I actually beat Hanabi. I mean she is_ _only an academy student but she has a lot of talent for her age. A lot more then I ever had. Even now I have to admit she is more talented then me but . . . I did win so . . . I must be getting stronger right? Huh." _Someone was knocking on her door. _"I wonder who that is?"_

"Come in," she said expecting her sister or father but instead it was Neji. "Oh . . . Neji. How are you?" He looked at her for a moment before closing the door. He had a very serious look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Yes. Something is very wrong," Hinata turned a bit pale.

"What . . . is it? What's happened?" Neji looked at the floor not knowing how to answer. _"Should I tell her? The Hokage forbid me from saying anything but . . . it's not fair if I don't say something." _He thought. "Is everything okay Neji?" he looked back up at her still not knowing what to do.

"The Hokage has summoned you. It is very important. You better leave right now." He looked back at the floor deciding not to break the Hokages orders. Hinata stared for a moment.

"Okay . . . umm . . . I guess I will be off then." She headed to the door still concerned. _"That's not like Neji at all. Something must have happened. I hope it's not too serious."_

"Hinata . . . ," she turned to look at him. He was still staring at the floor. "Umm . . . well . . . ugh never mind." He looked at the window for a moment before jumping out of it. Hinata was now a bit terrified. _"This definitely isn't good, to have Neji worried like that. I hope nothing has happened to anyone."_

______________________________________________________________________________

**Later, Outside the Hokage's Office**

Knock Knock Knock. "Are you there Lady Hokage?" Hinata had been knocking on her door for the last two minutes. _"She has to be here. I mean . . . she did summon me. She couldn't have just left."_

"Hinata? Is that you?" she turned to see Shizune with an excited Tonton "If you're here to see Lady Hokage then you just missed her. She went to a meeting with some important outsiders."

"Oh. . . okay then. I guess I will just wait." Shizune looked at her questionably.

"Did something happen?" Hinata looked away.

"Well . . . I don't really know. I mean . . . Neji told me that Lady Hokage had summoned me and he looked really worried. He said it was important." Shizune closed her eyes thinking.

"Hmm. I wonder if that's why Tsunade was in such a bad mood about going to that meeting. She said she had more important business to deal with then to talk with some outsiders. She wouldn't say what it was about but your name came up." Hinata looked at the ground even more worried then before. "Oh but I am sure its not anything to be concerned about hehehe." She said quickly waving her hands, trying to cheer Hinata up. "I mean usually when she summons someone it's about something really important or dangerous but . . . I mean. Uhhhhh." She decided to just stop talking. Hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"Hey! Shizune!" they both looked up to see a pissed off Naruto. "Where the hell is Grandma Tsunade! I have a bone to pick with her!"

"Ugh. What is it Naruto?"

"Its about my training with Pervy Sage. He said that he couldn't do it right now because of a mission he got and then he went and disappeared on me. I can't find him anywhere and I know Grandma Tsunade gave him the mission so I'm going to barge into her office and make her tell me where he went off to." He said with and angry look that only he could make. "HEY GRANDMA. WHERE THE FUCK IS PERVY SAGE!" he yelled as he tried opening the door. "Fucking door. It won't open. Ughhhhh."

"Stop it Naruto. The door is locked and Tsunade is in a meeting. As for Jiraiya. He left on an important mission to gather intelligence about Orochimaru and the sound village. He could be just about anywhere right now."

"Ohhhhhhh. But whose going to help me with my training. Everyone has gone on missions. Pervy sage, Kakashi sensai, no ones here. Ugh. This bites." He said, crossing his arms and making a weird face.

"Hey wait a minute Naruto, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Shizune asked getting in his face.

"Huh, oh the mission. Yeah I finished that a while ago. Piece of cake." He said smiling

"Oh really. You weren't supposed to be back for a couple more days. What gives? Not even a Jonin could have finished it that quickly." She said crossing arms.

"Well . . . you see . . . the thing is. They kind of solved the problem on their own before I got there. Hehe. I suppose I should have reported in when I got back huh."

"You think. You just wanted to skip out on getting more missions that way you could train with Jiraiya."

"Yeah you got me, but I have to train with someone and both Kakashi sensai and Pervy Sage are gone."

"Well why don't you train with Hinata. She isn't doing anything." Hinata just froze unable to correspond what Shizune just said.

"Hinata?" he looked behind Shizune. "Whoa! Hinata! When did you get here? I didn't even notice you." He said confused.

"Umm . . . well . . . you see. . . ." She said before Naruto interrupted.

"Eh well I suppose it doesn't really matter. Well Hinata if you're up for we can train. It's better then training alone."

"Well . . . I would but . . . I'm waiting for Lady Hokage." She said putting her fingers together and looking away.

"Don't worry about Hinata. I will send someone for you whenever she gets back." Shizune said smiling.

"Great. We will be at the training grounds." He said grabbing Hinata and dragging her along with him.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Later, at the Training Grounds.**

"Okay. Lets have a sparring match." Naruto said to a barley conscious Hinata. He had been dragging her there the entire way. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Umm . . . yeah . . . I'm fine." Hinata said red as a tomato

"Okay Great. Then lets begin." Naruto didn't even give her a chance to fully take in what was happening. He ran right at her fist in the air.

"Wait Naruto. Hold on." But he didn't hear her and swung. She managed to dodge by pure instinct but he just kept coming back with more. "Nar . . . uto. Hold on. He still didn't hear her and the attacks kept coming. She could only block him not wanting to attack back. Naruto was getting sick of it so he decided to leave himself purposely open to get her to attack. His plan failed. She just backed off, taking the opportunity to try and tell Naruto to stop. "Nar. . . ." But he wouldn't let her say another word.

"Come on Hinata. Stop just blocking my attacks at attack back. This isn't much of a sparring match if I am the only one actually sparring."

"But. . . ." He rushed back in still not giving her a chance to talk. She just continued to block. _"I know Naruto wants me to attack back but . . . I am not anywhere near as strong as he is. There is no way I could keep up with him. Oh Stop it Hinata. That's how the old you used to think. Never give up. That's what I told myself. Never give up no matter how strong an opponent may be. I have to fight back even though . . . it's Naruto._

Naruto was having just about enough of Hinata's not attacking back when he was thrown backwards by palm thrust. Hinata had gathered her strength and decided to fight back. "Oww. Hehe. Now that is what I am talking about. We can finally get are sparring match underway." Naruto was back on his feet much quicker then she expected. He smiled before putting his fingers together in the shape of a cross, yelling out "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Around fifty clones appeared surrounding her. Hinata was ready though. She watched Naruto most of his life and new all his tricks.

"Byakugan." She said preparing herself for the incoming attacks. _"I can't tell which one is the real one but it doesn't matter. If I know Naruto he will send them all in at once so I should be able to dispatch them fairly quickly and find the real one."_

"Okay. Here I come!" Hinata was right. He sent all of his clones in at once. She smiled as all of them were easily knocked away with her Gentle Fist Style of fighting. "Ugh. I see this is going to be just like fighting Neji." He smiled "in that case I know just what to do. Shadow Clone Jutsu." This time he sent all but two of his clones in to attack. Hinata easily dispatched them like the first group.

"_All right. Lets see. Naruto has himself and another clone left. He must be planning something. He will probably use the clone as a distraction and attack me from somewhere else. I will have to be on my guard at all times." _Both of the Narutos charged in at the same time, one jumping in the air and the other staying on the ground. She waited for just the perfect moment and hit the ground Naruto into the Air Naruto. They flew back hitting a tree and dispersing.

"What? But where is the real one then?" the ground began to crumble underneath her. "Underground!?" she barely had any time to react as Naruto sprang up from underneath her.

"I got you now." His attack connected but she had attacked him with a thrust as well. They each hit the ground both on one knee. "Wow Hinata. You're really good" he said out of breath.

"Thank you . . . Naruto-kun. That really means a lot to me. Why don't we call it a draw?" she asked also out of breath.

"Haha. Sounds good to me." He got up off his knee and smiled. "Thank you for training with me Hinata."

"Oh . . . umm . . . no problem." She said. _"Wow. I can't believe I tied with Naruto. Wait, tied. I can't believe I even fought him. I normally always get so lightheaded around him but right now I feel fine. I'm not nervous at all." _

"Hey Hinata. Can I talk to you for a moment? You know friend to friend" he walked over to a nearby log at sat down.

"Um . . . yeah. Sure." She walked over and sat next to him still not all that nervous. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well nothings really wrong. I just wanted to talk." She looked at him. Something was definitely bothering him. "Do you think that . . . I'm strong Hinata?" She already knew the answer to that question before he asked it.

"Of course your strong Naruto. You're one of the strongest Ninja I know." Naruto smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Thank you Hinata. But it's just. All my life I have been called a failure. I would pretend like it didn't bother me but deep down it hurt. I mean even now I think back to who I was and wonder if I am still the same. Just a fail . . . "

"Naruto!" he was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "You are everything but a failure and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. You always keep pushing forward never letting anything get in your way. If you start to think that you're a failure then . . . you will become one."She said _"like I used to be." _He smiled at her words.

"Thanks Hinata. You're the best. I think I know who to talk to if I am ever down in dumps." He said giving her a thumbs up. She looked at the ground and blushed.

"Well it seems like you two are having a good time." Someone said. They both looked up.

"Huh. Oh Neji. Hi. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Neji looked over at the still blushing Hinata ignoring his question.

"The Hokage has summoned you once again Hinata. She said that she will be there this time no matter what comes up." She nodded

"Okay. I will leave right now then." She moved about three feet before Naruto stopped her.

"Hold on Hinata. I'll go with you. I have to see Grandma Tsunade anyway. Lets go there together."

"I'm going to go as well. I have business at the Hokage's Mansion." Neji said

"Alrighty then, Lets go." And with Naruto's words they left to the mansion.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note2**-Okay that's the 2nd chapter. I know it was kind of boring and I didn't due justice to the fighting scenes but i tried my best. Thats all you can due right? Promise you will know the mission in the next chapter. so please read and review.


	4. The Elder's Mission

First off i want to apologise to all my readers for the month delay especially Mari. As i told her (don't know if you got the message. sorry if you didn't) i have been on vacation for three weeks with my family. when i got back i finished this chapter and because i am stupid i thought i had already posted but surprise surprise i didn't. My PC most have just said no or something. it does that. anyway sooo Sorry and that is my bad. I thought it was funny i didn't get any new reviews. now to the disclaimer then authors notes and then story.

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto but i do own this story and any OC's. This is a completely original story idea in the world of Naruto. Any similarity or relevance to another work is completely coincidental and i apologise.

**Authors Note1- **well here it is after a month. sorry again. And guess what everyone. i now have an editor. YEAH!!! no more stupid mistakes because my editor is the captain of the grammar police YEAH for me. but this chapter isn't edited yet. i plan to re-post all the other chapters but because i know it can be a pain to wait for an editor i am just going to post the unedited one first and then the edited one later. so you know the edited chapter will have a **EDITED **in the upper left and right corners. i have some other stuff to say but i will save it to the end. so here's the next chapter.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3-The Elders Mission**

"So Hinata. What do you think Grandma Tsunade is summoning you for?" Naruto asked as the group of three headed to the Hokages Mansion. She couldn't begin to guess what it was about. Neji just looked away at the question.

"I'm not really sure but . . . whatever it is, can't be good." She looked over at Neji. _"He definitely knows something about it though. So why hasn't he said anything? I could probably ask him but I don't think he will give me a straight answer." _Naruto saw Hinata staring at Nejiand couldn't help but think Neji had something to do with it.

"So Neji. What do you think Hinata's being summoned for? Hmm." He said in a very annoying and accusing tone. Neji didn't even bother answering his question. Not because of Naruto's accusation but because he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear him. Naruto just got angry at his silence. "HEY! NEJI! I asked you a question. Are you going to even bother answering me?" He said rather loudly which caught Hinata off guard and made her jump. He did manage to get Neji's attention this time though.

"Huh. Oh. Sorry Naruto. I was just thinking, but anyway, your guess is as good as mine. I don't have the faintest idea what she wants with Hinata." He said and then looked away from them. It was easy to tell that he knew something. Naruto wasn't going to stand for it though. He hated it when someone knew something and wouldn't tell. Especially when it concerned one of his friends. He also was in a bad mood since no one was around.

"Come on Neji. You know something so spill it. What's she being called for?" This time Neji heard him but just didn't want to answer which made Naruto rather angry. "Come on Neji! Don't give me the fucking silent treatment." He still didn't say a word. "Damn it Neji. Come on! At least say something." Neji was having just about enough of it. "Tell us at least for Hina . . . " He was interrupted before he could finish.

"What the fuck do you want me to say Naruto! I told you I don't know anything so drop it!" Neji had stopped to say the words which shocked both of them. They weren't used to seeing Neji lose his temper. He was usually a calm, cool, and collected sort of guy. Naruto was getting a bit angrier now. He didn't mean to make Neji mad but because he did, he knew there was something important that he wasn't telling them.

"Well I'm not going to drop it and I say you do know something so quick saying you don't and tell us already!" He said getting up in his face. Hinata was getting a little scared now.

Neji had been in a bad mood prior to this (which he was trying to hide) and Naruto wasn't making it any better. "Listen to me Naruto. I am in a very bad mood. So back off!" He said through gritted teeth. Naruto wasn't about to back down for he was pissed off as well.

"And if I don't, huh Neji. What are you going to do about it!?" Naruto was trying to pick a fight now and Neji was going to oblige. Hinata could only watch in horror, not sure what to do.

"I'll do this! Byakugan!" Neji sent a palm thrust at him which he narrowly avoided. Neji had completely lost his temper now and Naruto was actually kind of excited to finally be able to fight someone without holding any punch's.

"Hehe. Good. I have been itching for a fight and you are perfect. So take this!" He jumped at Neji, fists a flying with no hope of ever being able to connect. Neji simply kept blocking the attacks until he found an opening and took it. Naruto was sent flying backward by the thrust into a nearby house. They were managing to create quite a seen and a crowd was beginning to form. Hinata could only stare. She was too afraid to move to try and stop them. She fell to her knees and prayed someone would stop this before they really got hurt. "Damn you Neji. You will pay for that." He said with a smile and went back in for more.

"Come on Naruto. Give me all you got which won't be much. That's for sure." Neji was still angry and not about to show mercy.

"Gladly but promise me you won't cry after I beat your ass!" he swung a few more times before backing off and yelling out "Shadow clone jutsu." About twenty clones appeared out of thin air and rushed him. Neji only smiled at his attempt to fight him.

"Come on Naruto. Your going to have to learn a new trick or this is going to get really old really fast. He began to dispatch the clones with ease until there was only three left. The three clones charged in on him at the same time. Neji smiled again and used his rotation to destroy them all. "What? None of them were the real one. Then where is he?" He looked around for a moment before Deja Vu kicked in. "The Ground!" He jumped back quickly avoiding the attack.

"Damn. I almost had you." Neji glared at him. "Humph. I'll make sure not to miss next time."

"You couldn't hit me if I stood still. " He was mocking him now, trying to get under his skin which was working perfectly.

"You will regret saying that." Naruto charged in for another attack

"We'll see." Neji also went in for an attack. They each swung at the other determined to win their meaningless squabble. Hinata was still praying and the crowd had grown a bit larger but just as their attacks were about to land Naruto was sent flying by a very familiar pig. Neji stopped his attack just in time to not hit Tonton.

"What in the hell do you two think you're doing?" Said a very angry Shizune. Neji had to think for a moment what was happening. He had been too distracted by the battle to notice that they were in the middle of the street.

Neji bowed before speaking. "I'm sorry Shizune. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn straight you weren't thinking!" She looked over at Naruto who had gotten back up. "And what about you Naruto? What's your excuse?"

He just gave her a stupid look. "Who me? Eh. I was just bored from not having anyone to train with."

Shizune was a little bit pissed now to say the least. "What kind of fucking excuse is that?! You are in the middle of the damn street! You could have hurt someone. Ugh. Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain."

"Ouch. That really hurts Shizune and hey wait a minute. It wasn't just my fault. Neji here started it." He said pointing his finger.

"Look, it doesn't matter who started it. Just that no one got hurt. Now apologize to each other so we can move on. Tsunade is waiting for Hinata." Hinata was overjoyed to see that they had stopped and that neither had gotten hurt. Neji and Naruto just looked at each other before swallowing their pride and apologizing.

"Sorry Neji. I've just been kind of touchy cause Pervy Sage and Kakashi sensai haven't been around."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. It's mostly my fault anyway. It's unbecoming of a ninja to let their feelings get in the way of their better judgement."

"Well good. Now that were all friends lets go to Tsunade's office. Are you Ok Hinata?" Shizune asked concerned. Hinata was still on the ground.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry lets go." She said quickly not wanting anyone to worry. They all nodded and once again left to the Hokage's mansion to see Tsunade.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Later at the Hokage's Office**

Knock Knock Knock. The four were standing outside of Tsunade's office waiting for her to answer but only silence came after the knocks. "Come on Tsunade. I Know you're in there. Open the door. It's me, Shizune. I brought Hinata." There was some movement in the room before Tsunade called out "Come in." The group walked into the room just to be shocked at the huge stack of papers everywhere. Shizune just smiled at the mess.

"What in the world is all this? There are papers everywhere." Said an amused Naruto who was glancing at some of the paperwork near him.

"This is all paperwork that the elders gave her." Shizune answered before walking over to Tsunade who was about to throw her new desk out the window to suppress her anger. (Not due to the paper work either.)

"What in the Hokage's name are you two fucking doing here?!" She said furiously. At first Hinata thought she was talking to her but soon realized she meant Naruto and Neji.

"I came because I wanted to speak with you about the . . . " he wasn't aloud to finish.

"Neji! You have a mission and all of your orders for it and lets not forget how important it is. The mission does mean something to you doesn't it?"

"Of course it does but . . . " he was cut off again.

"I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses! I want you to leave right now!" she said pointing to the door. Neji knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere obeyed her and left without saying another word. Hinata watched him leave, feeling bad for him.

"Wow Grandma Tsunade. That was Harsh." Naruto said while looking at the door.

"Shut up Naruto. You also have a mission to be on so why are you here?"

"Hmm. Mission?" He thought for a moment before answering. "Oh right. The mission. Yeah well. The thing is. They kind of solved the problem by themselves." He put his hands behind his head and smiled. "I probably should have reported it sooner hah." Tsunade would have completely lost it at that point if not for Shizune.

"Now lets remember our blood pressure shall we" Shizune said putting her hands on Tsunade to try and make her sit back down. Luckily it worked.

"Naruto. Sometimes I just feel like breaking you in half but I'm the Hokage and that would be wrong I suppose. Ugh." She put her hands on her head before turning around and looking out the window. Hinata took the opportunity to finally speak.

"Um . . . Lady Hokage. You sent for me, right?" She turned back around before answering.

"Yeah. I almost forgot what with Neji and Naruto being here. Naruto this doesn't really concern you but you can stay if you want. I may have some use for you." Narutonodded, ready to do anything that she may give him. "Well the reason I have called you here Hinata is for a mission to put it simply. This mission however is much more important then any other you have ever done and also a lot harder but I get ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning." They both nodded, ready to hear what she had to say. "You both know about the elders right?"

"Yeah. They're those old people who help you make certain decisions that you can't make on your own and they also help give out the missions." Naruto answered. They all looked at him with the look of. You actually knew that much. Naruto got the vide right a way and smiled. "Yeah I know what your thinking. Iruka told me a lot about the elders one time but that's all I can really remember." Hinata stared at him for a moment. _"Good job Naruto." _

"Well it's a little more complicated then that but that's basically a few of their duties. They also help obverse the village and make sure everything is running right in all the different clans but that is just basic knowledge that you should all know.

"Mhm mhm. Of course. Everyone knows that. Hehehe." He said. Tsunade smiled at his lack of brains but then returned to a serious face.

"Well that's true that mostly everyone knows that but what most people don't know is that during times of war the elders can actually get more power then me."

"What?!" Shizune said rather loudly deciding to make her opinion known. "I have never heard of any such law or agreement where the elders can get more power then they already have."

"Well if you would let me explain then maybe you will learn something." She said angrily at being interrupted.

"Huh. Oh right. Sorry. I'll shut up."

"Anyway. When the village was first formed, the idea was brought up that the Hokage would have to much power and would eventually abuse it. The older people of the village had lived through it before and didn't want it to happen again so they asked that elders be in charge of overseeing the Hokageto make sure that they don't abuse their title. If they ever did then they could be removed. This however was also a problem because this gave the elders to much power. They could blackmail the Hokageinto doing what they wanted or simply remove them. So an agreement was formed about letting the people and the elders agree upon any knew Hokage. Where in disagreement there would be a vote. The elders were still not happy however about leaving any possible decisions involving the Hokagein some young persons hands due to their lack of knowledge about war and such things. So another agreement was made which give elders more power in times of war due to their knowledge of it and most having lived through it. Of course this is only possible if every elder of every clan agrees with whatever they're deciding on. Wow that was a mouth full. Ugh. I need a drink."

"Wait a minute. I still don't get something. What does any of that have to due with Hinata or me?" Naruto asked.

"Good question and I will explain that in a second. First off I told you that little story because the elders are bringing up that exact agreement right now and are making all of the villages decisions for me which means, I have pretty much lost all my power. Now just recently the elders have taken notice of all the mission failures and through using their little agreement they are giving missions to every Ninja to make sure that they are correctly where they should be. Rank wise, I mean. At first I actually liked the idea and everything was going well until I got yours and Neji's missions. You see the failure of one of their missions was normally only a rank cut that could be reacquired by doing a few more missions but with you two, failure would not be tolerated and also each of your missions are next to impossible." She stopped talking not wanting to continue. She knew that Hinata was frail and wouldn't be able to do the mission alone and that would be where Naruto would come in. Hinata was getting extremely worried now. She was about to get a next to impossible mission where failure would not be tolerated and she wasn't exactly the best ninja. Naruto was getting a little excited about finally getting a mission worth his talents. _"But what exactly are the consequences for failing?"_

"Umm . . . Lady Hokage. What . . . are the consequences for failing?" Tsunadewas hoping she wouldn't ask and that she could just give her the mission, make Naruto go with her and they would be off without ever knowing what would happen if they failed.

"Well. For failing your mission you . . . you will no longer be a Ninja."

"What!" all of them said at the same time.

"It gets worse. Since if you fail you will no longer be a ninja there will be no point in you keeping your Byakugan. So failure also results in the loss of your Byakugan through a special seal." If you walked into the room at that point, you would have thought the world was about to end. Hinata was about to pass out and Naruto was getting pissed. Shizunejust looked down not knowing what to think.

"What the fuck do you mean if she fails she will no longer be a ninja as well as lose her Byakugan!" Naruto said fists clenched together.

"I'm sorry Naruto but . . . " she was interrupted.

"You're sorry?! Come on you're the Hokage. You have to be able to do something."

"Well that's where you come in Naruto. The only thing I can do is have someone else go on the mission and seeing as how you're the only Ninja available I can put you on the mission with her. Of course failure also results in you no longer being a ninja. It's your choice Naruto." He smiled before answering.

"Like I have to think about it. I will do anything for a friend, no matter what the consequences. Believe it." He said giving a thumbs up. Hinata looked over at Naruto again. It made her feel better that Naruto would be with her on the mission. _"Thank you. Naruto."_

"Well I guess that settles that. The only thing left is to tell you the mission." They both looked at her and nodded. "It is a two-part mission. First off you have to go to a very distant Land Known as Earth Valley. There will be a village directly in the valley and upon arrival you are to locate this artifact." She held up a picture. It looked like a golden Jar. "Once you have found it, you are to keep it into your possession while you complete the second part of the mission. Not much is known about the artifact, only that it holds great power to whoever can open it. This has of course, drawn a lot of unwanted attention. It is believed that Kabuto will be in the area trying to get the artifact and that's where the second part of the mission comes in. You are to find and capture Kabuto alive and bring him back here for questioning along with the artifact as well. That is all for the actual mission but there are also some limitations. There are to be no casualties and there is no telling anyone other then a fellow leaf Ninja what you are doing there. Here is a map with the picture of the artifact. It's getting late so you can leave in the morning. It's about a week walk from here so you'll wanna leave early. Any questions?"

"Umm . . . Yes. I have a question. The Hyuga elder is a part of this is as well right. So . . . why would he agree to such a thing happening to one of his own people?" Hinata asked

"Another good question. A question that I specifically asked them about. I mean it seems as if there going right after you two with this. They gave me some kind of bullshit excuse saying you to were going to cause some kind of rebellion. So because of that they had to make your mission's and consequences' higher. The Hyuga elder also completely agreed with it which was strange. They wouldn't tell me anything more then that. Do you have any other questions?" They both shook their head thinking of what lied ahead of them.

"Ok. You are dismissed." They nodded and left her office without anther word.

"Do you think they will be able to succeed?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know. I can only hope but I definitely need a drink and to think about this. There is just something not right with the elders suddenly doing this. Especially, the Hyuga elder.

"This mission sounds like quite a challenge, doesn't it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It won't be easy. Umm . . . thank you by the way. For going with me on the mission that is. I just hope that we won't fail because of me."

"Don't think like that Hinata. You have to think on the positive side. This mission may sound hard but it won't be any problem for us. Believe it." She smiled at his words.

"Thank you Naruto. I needed that."

"No problem. Anything for you Hinata." Hinata started to blush. _"Anything for me. Hehe. He probably didn't even realize what he said."_

"Well Hinata I'm gonna head home and get ready for our mission. I will meet you at the gate tomorrow morning. Okay."

"Ok. I will see you later then. Bye Naruto."

"Later" with that he started to run to his house. _"I wonder what I should do now. It's still a little to early to go to sleep. Hmm. I guess I will just head home. Maybe father will know something about this."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Later at the Hyuga estate**

Hinata had arrived at home but there wasn't anyone around. "I wonder where everyone is."

"I'm here." Someone said from behind her causing her to jump. She quickly turned around to see Neji. "So you got your mission and learned what's happening right" he said getting straight to the point. She looked down.

"Yeah . . . Uhh." She wasn't sure what more to say.

"Well don't worry about the mission to much. Something isn't right with the elders suddenly doing this. I am sure that the Hokage will find out what's going on and have this all sorted out," he said only to make her feel better not actually believing in what he said. "But until then you will just have to continue with your mission and me with mine and once I finish I'm going to come and help you."

"You don't have to do that! I mean . . . you have your own mission to worry about. You shouldn't worry about me."

"Heh. That's just like you Hinata. To worry more about others then yourself. It's a good trait to have but don't let it get the best of you and don't worry. I'll meet you in Earth Valley."

"Huh. How did you know I was going to Earth Valley?" she asked confused.

"The Hokagetold me about your mission when she gave me mine. Our missions are actually connected and if we are going to want to get through this we will have to stick together." She thought back when he told her not to worry. _"It's obvious that Neji is worried over this. I guess we can only hope that the Hokage can fix it."_

"So what is your mission Neji, if you don't mind me asking."

"My mission is to basically locate a special artifact that will allow a person to open the artifact your looking for. I will find it as quick as I can and then catch up with you in Earth Valley like I said before. Now if you will excuse me. I just finished getting my supplies ready and I'm going to leave right now."

"What? But its going to get dark soon. You shouldn't travel at night. It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine. Now make sure you get plenty of rest before you leave. The way to Earth Valley is dangerous. Goodbye." He left right after that.

"Bye . . . Neji."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto, above you! Look you!" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked up at Kabuto who was about to impale him with a kunai. He barley dodged.

"Thanks Hinata. I would have been a goner there." He threw a few shuriken at him which was easily dodged.

"Stupid Bitch. With her using the Byakugan, I won't be able to hit with any sneak attacks. Heh. I guess I will just have to put an end to that." He made a few hand signs before his hands started to glow blue. "Take this." He started to run at her, full speed. She would have to time it just right to be able to dodge. Luckily she didn't have to.

"You will have to go through me to get to her." Neji yelled out blocking his path.

"Gladly," he continued his attack

"Rotation!" he yelled out knocking Kabuto away.

"Damn you." He said before smiling "You know I don't think this is really fair. I mean four on one. The odds of surviving this aren't in my favor but . . . they're not in yours either."

"Kaichi. Come on do it now." Neji yelled.

"Right." He did a few hand signs before yelling "Thorn Garden Jutsu." Vines were starting to appear everywhere, surrounding Kabuto. "This will kill you!"

"Hardly." Kabuto did a few more hand signs and disappeared.

"Damn, he got out." Kaichi said "Where is he. Damn it. Hinata where did he go?" she looked around for a moment. _"Where is he?" _Her eyes grew wide

"Behind me!" she wouldn't have time to dodge. _"No. I won't be able to dodge. I can't die. . .not like this. Not before telling Naruto how I feel."_

"Hinata look out" Naruto yelled "ugh"

"Damn. I wanted to get the Byakugan bitch but you will work just as well you nine-tailed fox demon." She couldn't believe what was Happening. "Well I guess that's one down. Only three to go."

"No. . . . Naruto. . . . No. . . . You Can't . . . Die." But it was two late for him. He fell to the ground as his last breath left him. "No. . . . No. . . . No. . . . NOOOOOOOOOO!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note to Readers- **I hope all of you enjoy my stories as much as i enjoy writing them. Thanks for all the reviews. i don't know about anyone else but without reviews even the bad ones. it's hard to get the ambition to continue to write. so a big thanks to all who have reviewed and my readers. Give yourself a pat on the back.

**Authors Note2- **well well well. so the plot thickens. I think some people will get what i did there but for those who don't. no worries. i will eplainin the next chapter. also about the next few chapter. they are going to be kind of short. only about 1500-2000 words. this is due to keep you happy and give me time to think of what i am going to do next. most people know this as filler chapters. but don't worry about waiting a month these chapters should come out much quicker. as long as there are more family vacations or i pc says i posted it when it really didn't.

**Authors Note3- **Okay. last thing. because when i write. i periodically forget to explain something, i am going to make a Q&A section which for those who don't know are question and answers. so if anyone has any questions at all about the story or otherwise. simply put it in your review and i will answer it as long as it doesn't ruin the story. i figure this will be much easier then sending emails about certain things. like you forgot this or that.


	5. Their Journey Begins

**BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto but i do own this story and any OC's. This is a completely original story idea in the world of Naruto. Any similarity or relevance to another work is completely coincidental and i apologise.

**Author's Note 1****- **Well this chapter is bit shorter then the other but as I said the next few are going to be like this. I just don't have any ideas to stretch it out any longer. These chapters due having meaning as well. They were originally just filler's but not any more.

**Author's Note 2****- **Also. My editor is being crazy so I am looking for another person to edit my future chapters as well as my already done chapters. Just mainly fixing grammar and such. If anyone is interested please email me. And not through FanFic because I can't send emails back through Fanfic due to my PC being stupid. My direct email is in my profile. Use that one. And if you are wondering why I am not using beta readers. I have before and they never got back to me so I want a direct link this time. If no one is going to edit then you will have to live with it not being edited. And again I tried my best with editing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No. . . . Naruto. . . . No. . . . You Can't . . . Die." But it was two late for him. He fell to the ground as his last breath left him. "No. . . . No. . . . No. . . . NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hinata! Hey Hinata! Come on. Wake up already." Hanabi was trying to wake her sister to stop the screaming.

"Uhh. What? Where am I?" She sat up and looked around. "I'm in my room but . . . " she put her hand to her head.

"Yeah. Nice job figuring that out genius. You were dreaming. Must have been very bad to because of how much you WERE SCREAMING! Ugh. Why does my room have to be right next to yours? Now listen. I am going to go back to bed and if you wake me up with your screaming again. I swear that I will throw you out the window." She said storming out of the room.

"It was . . . just a dream? But . . . it seemed so real and . . . who was that other person. Ugh. I can't remember his name or . . . what he even looks like. It's all . . . blank. Well I suppose there's no use worrying about it now. I have to try and get some sleep before the mission."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow Hinata. You look like you just got in a fight or something. What happened?" Naruto said after she arrived at the gate.

"It's . . . nothing. Don't worry about it. I just didn't get much sleep last night. _I kept having that same dream over and over. Ugh. Not to mention being thrown out of a window. That didn't help things out either."_

"Are you worried about the mission?"

"No. I was just . . . having nightmares." She wanted to try and avoid the subject.

"Oh, well if that's all. It's not really anything to worry to much about. I mean it's only a dream right?" He gave her a warm smile that made her feel a bit better. "Well Hinata if you're ready, we can leave right now. I'm all packed and good to go."

"Yes. Lets go." They both nodded to each other and left the Leaf on their journey to Earth Valley. They were only a couple hours along when Hinata nearly collapsed from not getting any sleep.

"Nar . . . uto." She was completely out of breath. "Hold on . . . a moment. Can't we take . . . a short rest . . . please? I'm exhausted." She couldn't continue any farther and collapsed onto the ground. "I can't take . . . another step."

"Wow Hinata. You weren't kidding when you said you didn't get any sleep." He sat down next to her. "Yeah, lets rest for a bit and then we can . . . hold on." He started to smell the air. "Do you smell that? It smells just like . . . RAMEN!" He instantly jumped to his feet. "I'm starving. Come on Hinata, lets go. We can rest there." He started to run off and soon was out of sight.

"Oh Naruto. I thought we were going to rest right here. Uhh." She got up slowly and began to look around for him. "Where did he go?" She walked to the top of the hill. "I only see one building but . . . there's no way he could have gotten all the way over there in such a short time. Then again. Nothing seizes to amaze me about him." It took her a good half an hour to get there but she some how managed.

"What took you Hinata? Oh and I hope you don't mind but I started eating without you." He smiled. There were already four big bowls stacked and another that was half gone.

"It's fine Naruto. Just as long as we can rest." She took a seat across from him before a waiter came up to her.

"Can I get you anything miss?" she said in an overly friendly voice. Hinata just shook her head and she looked over at Naruto and smiled. No doubt because of the bill he would be getting.

"So it's supposed to take us about a week to get there right?" Naruto asked eagerly to make some kind of conversation.

"Yeah, but that's only if we walked. Actually we should be able to get there in about three days if we keep up are same pace."

"Great. The sooner that we get there the sooner we can get this mission started." The waiter brought Naruto another big bowl. "This ramen is great. Almost as good as Ichiraku's. You sure you don't want any?"

"No. I'm not that hungry."

"Eh. Suit yourself." He took a few big slurps before returning to their conversation. "So where do you think the artifact is going to be? A cave or something maybe?"

"Well. We don't have much to go on at this point. I suppose we will have to ask around when we get there. If it is in a cave or anything like that. It won't be easy to find. Even with my Byakugan."

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot you have the Byakugan. That must be really cool. To be able to see like see everywhere around you."

"Huh" she had never thought about her Byakugan as cool before. "Yeah I suppose. I mean it is nice to have and it's helpful to people. _And without it. What would I be? Nothing."_

"Your bill sir." The waitress was smiling as she walked away.

"Okay. Lets see how much I owe." He looked it over quick. "WHAT! Oh come on. It doesn't cost nearly this much at Ichiraku's."

"Sorry sir but those are our prices."

"Humph" he took out his little froggy wallet and almost cried as he set all of the money inside it on the table. "Come on Hinata. I can't take it any more." He looked back at the table. "Goodbye, all of my hard earned money. I'll miss you." He ran out the door with a tear in his eye. Hinata was sad for Naruto but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Are you ok Naruto?" he was outside sulking.

"Yeah I will be fine, I suppose. Well no use worrying about it. What's done is done Lets go shall we Hinata."

"_He got over that rather quickly." _She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Lets continue." They took about three steps before someone yelled to them.

"Hey, hold on Kid! What the hell is the big idea!" This is exactly what Naruto was hoping wouldn't happen. He turned around and smiled before grabbing Hinata's hand and running,

"Sorry, but were in a hurry. Just put it on my tab. Okay." After they were out of sight of the building Naruto let go of her hand and sat down next to a tree. "Hehe."

"What was that all about?" she asked. Curious as to why he was giggling.

"Oh, well you see. I wasn't about to pay that outrageous bill, so I gave them fake money that I got a while back."

"What?! But Naruto. You can't do that. It's not right to steal."

"Oh, don't worry about Hinata. I did leave them some real money but nowhere near what they wanted. Anyway, come on lets go."

"Well. I suppose our mission is more important then paying that bill, but promise me you won't do that again. Okay."

"Okay, Okay I promise. Now lets go."

A few more hours had passed before Naruto stopped.

"Hey Hinata. Do you hear that?"

"Huh." She took a second to listen. "Yeah. It sounds like someone singing."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Lets go check it out quick." He started to run through the woods.

"Naruto. Wait we have our own mission to worry about. Don't just . . . " She stopped knowing he wasn't listening and started to run in after him. They soon came out to a side road with a wagon and a horse along the side of it.

"I can't hear the singing anymore."

"Yeah it must have stopped. It sounded like it was coming from around hear though."

"Singing?" someone said from within the wagon. "Oh you must mean my music box." A big guy jumped out of the wagon. He was a good seven foot tall and had cuts all over his body. He was wearing baggy shorts and no shirt. He had a very deep voice.

"Whoa, big boy." Naruto quickly stated. Hinata was in shock at his overwhelming size but shook it off for a moment.

"Uh . . . Yeah . . . maybe. We thought we heard singing from over here and . . . came to see . . . what it was."

"I see. Yeah it was definitely my music box then. It can sing. Certainly knows I wasn't singing hahahaha. Ahh. Anyway. What brings you kids out this way?"

"We are heading to Earth Valley. We have an important mission to complete there."

"Earth Valley you say. Well you kids are in luck. I am heading off in that direction. I could give you a ride if you like. Free of charge to."

"Huh really. That would be great. What do you say Hinata? It would be a lot better then going there on foot."

"Well," normally she would have said no to the offer. Being a complete stranger and all. _"I don't trust him. Something just seems off. But . . . I am so tired. It will be nice to relax. I suppose if anything should go wrong we could just fight him but I hope it won't come to that." _She made up her mind with that thought. "Okay. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Oh my name is Hinata by the way."

"And I am Naruto." The guy gave a great big smile.

"Name's Ookii. Now hop in the back and we can get going." They both jumped into the back of the wagon. The inside was very beautiful. "Oh. You two were curious about the singing right?"

"Yeah. Do you think we could hear it?" The guy gave a little chuckle.

"Of course. Here." He pulled out a small music box and opened it. The voice that came from it was enchanting.

"Wow. A music box that can sing that's . . . pretty . . . cool." He fell to the floor.

"Naruto! What did . . . you . . . do?" she fell as well.

" Hmpf. Nighty night."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinata. Hinata wake up."

"Naruto?" she sat up and looked around. She was in some kind of cage built into the wall of a cave and Naruto was in another one across from her. "Where are we Naruto?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing? What happened? The last thing I remember was feeling really sleepy." Hinata thought for a moment.

"That music box. It put us to sleep and . . . that guy must have brought us here." She took a quick glance at the cages. "These cages don't look to strong. We should both be able to break out. Lets give it a try." Naruto nodded and they both hit their cages knocking the doors off rather easily.

"Wow that was easy." They got out and took a quick glance around. The sight was horrific. There was blood, fresh and dried everywhere along with a few bodies laying around. "Just what kind of place is this! There's blood everywhere. Hinata? Are you going to be okay?" she was on the ground, almost ready to puke. The sight was too much for her. It would have been for any normal person. "Come on Hinata. There's a door over there. Lets go."

"Yes. Lets get out of here . . . as soon as we can. I can't take much more of this place." They started to go to the door when Ookii came in with a hatchet as big as one of them.

"What?! Hmpf. You're awake already huh. Hmm. You two must be special or something. Good. All the better for the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice! What do you mean sacrifice?"

"Well you see ya little brat. By sacrificing people over this alter and then offering some of my blood. I can gain some of your powers. Now, be a good little boy and just stand still." He started to walk over to them.

"You . . . monster."

"Call me what you want but I need power and this is the only way. Now I have had enough talking. DIE!" he rushed in and swung the Hatchet with such a huge force it made the ground shake when it hit. They both had plenty of time to dodge though. He was certainly strong but way to slow.

"A lot of good that power does you when you're too slow to hit us."

"You worthless punk. I will kill you!" he swung a few more times which were easily dodged. "Damn it. I have had enough of this. Now observe my power. By offering up a huge amount of my own blood, hyaahh," he took the hatchet and nearly cut his arm off. "I can gain unlimited power! Hahaha." His eyes were starting to change to a blood red and his veins were starting to pop out.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!"

"I am offering up my body to become a GOD! Hahahahaha. Now mortal. Die. Ughhh . . . "

"Huh! Hinata?!" She had ran up to him with her Byakugan active and struck him in his stomach. Cutting off most of his chakra and life force. His body returned to normal and he fell to the ground landing with a huge thud. "What did . . . you just do Hinata?"

"His Stomach. After he cut his arm. A huge amount of chakra was coming from his stomach. It was supplying his entire body. I just cut it off using my Byakugan and gentle fist. That sudden change must have killed him."

"Oh. Well ok. If you're sure. Lets get out of here now then." He was shocked at her quick actions.

"_I can't believe I just did that. I didn't even think. I just acted. It must be this place. It's horrible._ Yes. Please. I can't stand it in here any longer."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Elsewhere**

"Neji. Hey Neji. Wake up will you. Come on. Get up."

"What?" He sat up quickly from the mat and looked around. "Oh, Kaichi. How did I get here and . . . what happened?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of. They ambushed you and I just happened to be around and I figured, I would save you in hopes that you would do me a favor."

"A favor? What exactly do you want?" He didn't like where this was going.

"Well. There is something that I need your help with. You see, I am looking for a very special artifact."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note 3****- **Ok I lied. This is a filler chapter. The only point in this was the beginning and the end but I had to have some kind of middle right. ^_^ anyway I have made the first chapter which isn't a chapter. It's an update page and other info sort of thing. I will update that constantly as well as explain things about certain things I won't explain in the story. Got that. Just ask questions if you have them.

**Author's Note 4- **Yes I know, way to much talking in this chapter but I had to do something so I resorted to drastic measures. This Chapter=Lots of talking. ^_^


	6. A Cave & Bonding

**Disclaimer****-**I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and any OC's. This is a completely original story idea in the world of Naruto. Any similarity or relevance to another work is completely coincidental and I apologize.

**Authors Note1****-**Sorry for the huge delay. I have had this chapter done for a while but I have been busy elsewhere to post it. Also, I plan on taking a break from writing this story to start on a couple others. My enthusiasm for writing this story is gone. I do plan to continue it so no worries to any of my readers. Also don't forget to check the Update page because I updated it.

**Authors Note2****- **Just so people know. This is actually two chapters in one. They were both kind of short so I just decided to combine them together. I also have a new editor so YEAH!!! BIG THANK YOU to my editor! I will post the other chapters sometime here when I get a chance so YEAH!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This place is huge. We have been around so many twists and turns and still no sign of the exit. I expected this place to be kind of small but boy was I wrong. How is the Byakugan going?" Hinata and Naruto had been wandering around for about an hour in the cave where they awoke from being kidnaped.

"Not very good. This cave wall isn't made from any ordinary rock. I can see through it but it's not going to be enough to help. Sorry Naruto."

"Don't worry about it Hinata. It's not your fault. It's this damn cave." He took a second to look around. "Something isn't right with it. I have a really bad feeling about being here. We should hurry." Hinata nodded slightly and followed the now running Naruto. They soon came out to a big opening with a couple bodies laying around. "More Bodies." Hinata walked over to one of them. "They alive this time?" She shook her head.

"No. They have been dead for a while now. From blood loss it looks like but, there isn't any blood here, not even dried. How strange."

"So what path should we take?" Naruto was no longer paying attention to the bodies but instead to three paths in front of him. Hinata looked at paths. They appeared to be the same and there were no markings or other signs to distinguish them apart.

"Let me use my Byakugan and check the paths. Byakugan!" She examined each of the paths in only a few seconds. "I don't know. Each of the paths looks exactly alike."

"Well that's just great. How are we supposed to get out of here then? Ughh. Damn him, that bastard. Why would he make such a place? All of these damn paths. Most of them will probably just lead to dead ends like the other ones. And all of these bodies laying around. That worthless monster. He deserves what he got." Naruto sat down and put his hand on his head. Hinata started to get concerned.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just frustrating having to keep taking all of these paths and then back tracking. It feels like we haven't gotten anywhere. Uhh. But siting around complaining isn't going to get us anywhere. Come on Hinata. Lets just take the middle one and hope for the best." Naruto stood up and ran into the middle path with Hinata following behind him.

"I hope Ookii didn't have any traps around or we might be in trouble. These walls are so small that we won't have much room to evade them."

"I know what you mean but I wouldn't worry too much. I think we would have already run into some traps by now if they were here."

"Yeah. You're probably right. _I still can't help but worry though, especially with that room. Something was off about it._" They went around a few turns before coming out to a very familiar room.

"What?! But we were just here. And this isn't one of the other paths either. This is really freaky. What do you think of it Hinata?" She was over looking at the same body as before.

"This is very strange. This is the exact same person as before but something is different about him. I don't know what it is though." She knelt over the body and looked it over.

"Are you sure you're not just imagining it? I mean this is freaky and all. You know, about being in the same room and everything but I don't think it has to do with the bodies." Hinata was still looking the over the body.

"He has been moved." She stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has literally been moved. Someone most have been here and moved the body in that little time that we left the room."

"So you mean that someone else is in here with us. I sure hope they're friends because I don't think this place needs any more bodies in it." Naruto walked over to the other paths. "Well why don't we try a different path this time."

"Lets just keep our guard up."

"Yeah. Of course." They ran through the path on the right for a little ways before coming back out in the same room they were just in. "Damn. Why do we keep coming out here? It doesn't make any sense. Hey Hinata. You wait right here and let me go through one of the paths and see if I come back out here okay."

"Well . . . I don't think splitting up right now would be the best of ideas but we don't have much else to really try."

"Well then it looks like I am going." It didn't take him more then a second to run into the middle path again. Hinata wanted to object some more but that was out of the question now. She went and checked the same body again.

"It's been moved again. Not much but still enough to say someone else is here. Hmm." She heard footsteps coming from the entrance path. Naruto soon came bolting out.

"So it does come back here then. This is really strange. You said there was probably someone else in here to right? Well what if we are in some kind of weird Jutsu?"

"Wait, that's it Naruto. I think that were in a Genjutsu. I didn't catch it before because these cave walls were throwing off my Byakugan, but now that I think about it. It's the only thing that makes sense and that would explain why there's no blood and how the bodies moved."

"Okay. That's nice to know an all but how do we dispel it. I'm not exactly good at dealing with Genjutsu."

"Don't worry. I will be able to dispel it." She put her hands together and did a dispelling technique. The place changed greatly. They were still in the same big room but two of the paths were gone and dried blood was everywhere. More bodies also appeared.

"Whoa. This is almost like the room we were trapped in. Well no sense staying her any longer. Lets go. The way out has to be right there." They started to walk over to the path when another big man appeared from the path. He looked almost exactly like Ookii but was shorter and didn't have any cuts on his body. He was also more muscular.

"So. You two must be the kids that my brother got. Leaf Ninja huh. That must be how you took care of him so easily. He's not much of a fighter besides his strength and that little toy box of his." He took a few steps toward them.

"Then you must want revenge huh."

"Ha. Not at all. You actually did me a favor. I have been planing to get rid of him for a while now but he has been proving difficult to kill. What with him increasing his strength by sacrificing peoples souls along with his own."

"What?"

"Oh. You didn't know. Yeah. That's how he got all that strength. That big hatchet he uses cuts right into a persons soul and absorbs the strength of the them. Disgusting I think." He took a few more steps toward them.

"Are you here to just kill us then? In some other sick way."

"Actually. Yes. I am here to kill you for increasing my strength but I have some kind of consideration. I just need your body. I'm not actually going to harm your soul. Now before we begin. I would like to tell you that my name is Kikan Suru. Otherwise known as, the Body manipulator." He made multiple hand signs in an instant and yelled out "Corpse Manipulation Jutsu." The bodies that were laying around the room soon began to move and then stand up.

"What a dirty way to fight. Using the bodies of the dead. You are just as bad as your brother. You're both monsters. Shadow Clone Jutsu." The room started to fill up with shadow clones. "All right guys. Attack!" The clones started attacking the bodies knocking all of them on the ground. "How's that?" Kikan Smiled.

"Fool. They are already dead. You can't kill them again. Now rise my dead minions." The bodies raised back up from the ground and went after the clones little by little dispersing them.

"Damn it. They won't stay down."

"You have to go after Kikan, Naruto. He's one controlling them. It's no good to just beat them up over an over again. They're almost like puppets. You go after Kikan and I will hold them off. "

"Well if you're sure Hinata." He nodded and went after Kikan.

"Ah. Close corners combat huh. Be my guest." Naruto ran in and swung a few times which were easily dodged. "Come now. You are too slow." Kikan then attacked back. He was much quicker then Naruto but that didn't matter. Naruto still managed to dodge the attacks and went in for more.

"_Damn. He is quick. I can't touch him._"

"Okay. You know what. You seem to amuse me so I think I am going to play with you for a bit before finishing you off." Kikan went in again but he was attacking much faster this time and managed to punch Naruto's left shoulder. "Great. That's all I need."

"What are you talking about? You just barely punched me. You can't expect too win with just that one punch."

"Oh. You will see." He made a few hand signs and said "Body Manipulation Jutsu." He kept the same stance and it appeared as if nothing happened.

"So what are you doing. I still feel perfectly, ugh. My arm! I can't feel it any more. What did you do to it!?

"Hehehe. Oh you can't feel it any more. Well that's to bad. I guess you will just have to fight with one arm now and me . . . with three." He did a few more hand signs.

"What do you mean with three?"

"Well why don't you let me show you. Hyah." Naruto's arm started to twitch and turn and then punched him in the face.

"Ow. What the hell was that about?"

"Do you like it? I can control your arm now. Quite a nifty technique I think. Now lets see. What should I have you hit next? Oh I know." He made a few more hand signs before controlling Naruto's arm again. His own arm was now punching him in his gut over and over again. Naruto was having enough of it and grabbed his arm and forced it to the ground. Pinning it under his knees. "Well now. That's no fun." Kikan ran up to Naruto and kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Hinata ran up to him. "Naruto! Naruto wake up! Come on get up!" He was out cold and the last of his clones dispersed. "This isn't good. What am I going to do now?" Kikan started to walk toward her.

"Well little girl. Looks like you and your boyfriend here are going to meet the same fate together. Death. But don't worry. I promise it will only hurt for moment. Hehehe." Kikan charged in with a kunai planning to end it quickly.

"I won't let you harm Naruto anymore!" She activated her Byakugan and ran at him as well. Her gentle fist style proved to be a little too much for him and she managed to connect a few times sealing off his chakra flow in a few places.

"Damn you Bitch. You have the Byakugan. This will be a little more challenging then I thought. But no matter. You will still die." He ran in again but still couldn't hit her. _He's leaving himself open. This is my chance." _She went in with a palm thrust and managed to connect to his gut. _"Got him." _He gave her a little smile. "Fool." He reached up and grabbed her neck. "It's all over now." He threw her over on top of Naruto. _"I can't move my body." _He smiled again. "Now my zombies. Destroy them." He made a few hand signs and the Corpses started to come after her.

"_I won't be able to stop them."_ They came in closer. _"No. Naruto. You have to help. I can't do this alone."_ They were only a few feet away. "Naruto. I'm sorry." They had her surrounded only inch's away. She thought it was all over. She waited for it to come. The pain of the corpses attacking her. But nothing happened. The bodies only stood there. "What happened? Uh. I can move again." They all fell to the ground lifeless as they should be. She glanced over at Kikan who was now also on the ground motionless and above his body was another man. He was kind of tall with green hair. "Who are you?"

"No one you have to be concerned with . . . yet." He had a voice full of hatred. "The exit is right through here. Now I must be off." The man ran through the exit and disappeared.

"He seems so familiar but I don't think I have met him before . . . Oh Naruto!" She got up off of him. He was still unconscious. "Naruto come on, wake up." He started to move around and then sat up.

"Oww. What happened?" He looked at Kikan. "Did you kill him?"

She shook her head. "No. Someone else came in and killed him. I don't know who it was though. He left before I could ask." Naruto stood up and ran over to Kikan. "Take it easy Naruto. You shouldn't move around this quick." He just stared at Kikan.

"Wow. This guy certainly did a number on him. He has a huge hole right through his chest. I'm glad he wasn't an enemy or we would have been toast."

"Come on Naruto. He said the exit is right here." He nodded and they took the path which soon came to the outside.

"Yes. Oh sweet freedom. Whoa. It's still daytime. We must have been in there all night! Come on Hinata we have to get going."

"Yes. We still have a ways to go."

"Yeah and this time we won't get sidetracked by music or anything like that." They started off not noticing the man was still watching them.

"Good. The boy was alive to. I can't have one them die early on me or that would definitely cause some problems. Ugh. But this is such a pain running back and forth. Oh well. Not much choice I suppose."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A good day of traveling later**

"Hold on Hinata. I don't think I can take another step." He fell to ground holding his stomach. "Ughhh."

"Naruto, are you okay!?" She ran over to him. "Did you get injured somehow or do you have some kind of stomach virus?"

"No. It's nothing like that. Ugh, it's much worse." He took a minute before saying anything else. "I'm starving." He began to cry a little. "I haven't eaten anything all day. I don't think . . . I can go on. I need something to eat."

"_Oh Naruto. Why do you have to scare me like that?_ We don't have any food. Those guys stole all of it when we were kidnaped and we haven't seen any other places around here to eat."

"Yeah, that's true. Wait a minute." His eyes grew wide. "Hehehe." He started to rummage through his backpack. "They didn't take all of it. Look at this." He had a huge smile on his face as he pulled out two big cups of instant ramen noodles. "Oh yeah! They left us some noodles. Okay, I will go get us some firewood." Before Hinata could even say a word Naruto was gone. It didn't take him even a minute to come back with a hand full of firewood. "Okay. Got the firewood and here's my handy dandy little pot. Oh and we can't forget about water." He pulled out a pot and a bottle full of water.

"But where did . . . ?" She stopped knowing it was probably better not to ask. Within another minute he had a fire going with the pot of water on it.

"I think we should probably stop here for the night. It's getting late and there isn't much reason to travel in the dark."

Hinata was still amazed at how fast he just did that. "Yeah. That's a good idea. I'll go set up the tent."

"Eh don't worry about that. We can do it later. Lets just eat something and talk." Naruto fixed the two instant soups and handed one to Hinata who sat across from him. "Sorry but it's gonna have to be eaten plain. I lost the flavor packets a while ago."

"That's no problem. This will be great. Thank you Naruto."

"Well I don't know about great but it is food." He took a big sip. "Eh. This it way too bland for me. I wish I had something to go with it."

"Well Naruto. There are probably wild mushrooms that grow around this area. That would give it some flavor. I mean. It would be better then nothing."

"Mushrooms huh? I will take a quick look around and . . . hey wait. Those are mushrooms aren't they?" He pointed to some bright looking mushrooms growing under a nearby tree. "I didn't see those before. Oh well, mushrooms are mushrooms." He ran over and picked a few. "You want any Hinata?"

"Um, Naruto. I don't think those are safe to eat. I don't . . . even know what they are. And you shouldn't eat something if you don't know what it is."

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen." He dropped a few pieces into the soup stirring it around and then taking another sip. "Wow, that's not bad. Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Um. No. That's okay. Thank you though."

"You know Hinata that was a good idea. I wouldn't have thought of using wild mushrooms. You must know quite a bit about cooking."

"Um. Naruto . . . here." She pulled out a couple bottles from her bag. "Put some of this in the soup with it. It should make it taste even better. _Not to mention, get rid of any poison that may be in the mushrooms."_

"Oh. Thank's Hinata." He poured a bit of each bottle into the soup and once again took another sip. "Wow! This is really great. You know Hinata I think I told you this before but you would make a great wife." She started to blush.

"Oh . . . um . . . uh . . . thank you, Naruto."

"Speaking of which Hinata. Just out of curiosity, do you like anyone in the Hidden Leaf Village. Cause you know, I could help you get together with someone." She about choked on the noodles.

"Um . . . well . . . I."

"Ah so you do like someone. Come on don't be shy Hinata. Who is it? I promise I won't tell. Is it Kiba? I mean you two are on the same team and you seem to get along pretty well or maybe it's Shino. He's also on your team but then again he's really creepy."

"Um . . . no it's not . . . "

"Not Kiba or Shino huh. So it's someone from another team them. Hmm let me see. I don't think it's Choji or bushy brow. Hmm."

"Naruto please . . . it's um . . . a secret." She was praying that he would drop it.

"Ah okay. I understand. Some kind of girl thing right."

"Yeah . . . kind of. So . . . um . . . what about you Naruto. Is there anyone special that you like in the village?" He took a big sip and finished off the rest of his soup.

"Me? Isn't obvious? I like Sakura. Hehe. She is so beautiful."

"Oh . . . well um. Is there anyone else that you like?"

"Someone else? Hmm. Well lets see. Out of the other Genin I know. Ino is just simply scary. Even more then Sakura sometimes. Umm then there's Tenten but I think she has it for Neji. I mean those two are almost always together no matter where they go. There's also Temari but she isn't from the village so that doesn't count and even if she was. I think Garaa would kill me if I had anything to do with her. There's also some other Genin girls around to but I don't really know any of them well."

"So that's everyone then." She wanted his opinion on her.

"Uh yeah I think so but out of all of them I would still choose Sakura."

"Why?! I mean . . . what about her do you like?"

"About Sakura? Well everything. I mean she is beautiful and smart. She has some really good Ninja abilities especially her chakra control. That is something else. Plus, she is also training under Grandma Tsunade. She is close to perfect." Hinata wished she never asked.

"Well . . . does . . . she like you?" She asked already well knowing the answer.

"Hehe. No, of course not. She doesn't like me and probably never will in that way. I think I will only be able to get to stay friends. But! That doesn't mean I can't keep trying."

"I. . .don't think . . . she is right for you. I mean . . . she probably won't ever like you . . . like that . . . and . . . if she does. I doubt it will be for who you really are. You should find someone who likes you for being you. I'm just trying to say . . . maybe to . . . move on." She hated to talk about people behind their back, especially when it came to a relationship but she had to find someway to get him to stop wanting Sakura.

"Well. I suppose you are probably right but we are still young. I mean once I get older I will probably move on and look for someone else but for right now. I think I will just stick with what I am doing. Unless I find someone else now that is." Hinata was glad that she at least had some kind of chance. "So what are your dream's Hinata. I mean I obviously want to become the greatest Hokage but what about you? I have never heard what you want to do."

"Me? Well. I suppose I want to become a strong Ninja. Strong enough that I can impress my father and be . . . the daughter that he always wanted but . . . my sister Hanabi is going to fill that role." Naruto crossed his arms and got a little angry.

"That's what I don't like about some of the Hyugas. They're all so snobby and expect everyone and everything to be perfect. Excluding you of course Hinata. You're cool. A little weird at times but still cool. But anyways. Don't you have any other goals? Just for you that is?" Hinata blushed again. He actually thought she was cool.

"I have never really thought about it before. Well actually. I do have one other goal but . . . that's a secret." She couldn't tell him her other goal was to get together with him.

"I bet it's to get together with this guy you like right?" She blushed again and looked away. "Yeah I am definitely right. Well Hinata I wish the best of luck getting together with whoever you like."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Yeah, no problem. Anyway it's getting awfully late and we should get to bed. We still have about a another day's worth of traveling before we get there. Ohhh. We still have to set up the tent. Ugh."

"Hehe. I told you we should have set it up then."

"You know Hinata. When you're right, you're right."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note3****- **Well I know those two chapters were kind of lame and you are probably thinking, wow this is going nowhere. Well it is going somewhere. I promise. It's just I needed these few crap chapters to make way for my better ones. I just couldn't write them any better then this. Anyway after two more chapters (maybe one if they're short) I should be getting to the main storyline. So thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
